Horrible Experiences
by DeadlyDarkAngel
Summary: Raven wants to die so will she? Or will the titans save her? robrae and R&R. suck at summaries.


Horrible Memories

**Ravens POV Ravens room**

I remember my past. I'm fine with my present. And I know what my future will be. Allow me to explain who I am and what I'm talking about. My name is Raven Roth, I am half-human, half-demon. My past was fairly ok. I was taught and cared for by the monks of Azarath, to control my emotions, therefor my powers. I rarely saw my mother though as the result of who my father was. My main teacher was the goddess of Azarath, Azar. My father a inter-dementional demon by the names of Scath, Trigon, or his full title Trigon The Terrible. The man I must call father destroyed my home and demention, Azarath. Azar sent me to a planet called Earth. Where I am as of now staying. Everyone on Azarath died to protect me, I wished it didn't have to be that way. My present is fine. I have four main friends and we make one strong team. One is a Cyborg, funny enough that's what we call him. He and I have a brother-sister type of relationship. Another is Beastboy, he's the annoying childish member of the team. He and I have a brother-sister relationship as well, just not nearly as strong as mine and Cyborgs. Starfire is the only other girl on the team, but she is also the most naive of the group. We share a sisterly bond, and at the same time are best friends. Robin is the leader of our team, also the most stubborn too. We share a bond, literally, and we're bestfriends. I should be grateful to them and I am, but I can't show it because of my powers. My future is to destroy the Earth. Why did I have to have a horrible future, mine shall destroy my friends futures. If I died they would be better off. They would be stronger I'm just holding them back. What do I do? I asked myself. I walked out of my room and headed to the main room of Titans Tower. As I enter they don't notice me. They are to engrossed with their movie to care about me. I noticed from the window I could faintly see Doctor Light. Obliviously takeing in energy. I walked over to the lights turned them on, then turned the tv off. They all looked at me questioningly and and complained too. I pointed to the window and they saw what I we had to do. I engulfed them in my aura. We arrived in time he was almost done charging to full power. Robin said a cheesy line then we began to fight. The fight ended quickly and they didn't need need my help at all. No burns, no injuries, nothing. I went back to the tower and read a book. The others were talking about their victory. I looked around and decided to prepare for my leaving. The others were finishinf their movie when I went to make my tea. I looked at each and everyone of them for a few minute, then went back to what I was doing.

Robin then walked up to me. "You ok Raven?" He asked me. He was then only one ever brave enough to ask me questions about myself. The others were heading off to bed.

"Not really. But I'll be fine soon." I replied a little bit sad. I mean this was my family or the closest I got to it. But it was for their own good and the world's. I was going to leave no matter what and nothing would stop me.

"Ok Rae see ya in the morning. Right?" He asked it was as if he knew what I was planning.

"Yeah I'll see you. Goodnight." I said to him.

"Goodnight." He said in a soft, kind voice. I noticed there was something else in his voice, but I couldn't figure out what emotion it was. With that he went to bed. I went to my room shortly after.I still had to write letters to the team before I left. I had to write five letters one addressed to all of them. And four of them addressed to each of them individually. I must get to work.

The first I wrote was to all of them I quickly wrote what I wanted to say to all of them.

_Dear Titans, _

_ I'm sorry I didn't have the courage to say this to your faces, but I didn't want any of you to stop me. I plan on dying tonight and it will happen. You are all the only real family I have had in a long time. I appreciate it I really do. But the reason I'm going to kill myself is because Trigon will destroy the world using me, his portal. If I die Earth will be safe. I love you all, I'd watch over you from heaven, but I'll be serving my sins in hell. Do not blame yourselves this was my decision. Good-bye._

_Love Raven._

_P.S. I'll miss you all. I'm sorry._

I finshed it and folded it I wrote to titans on the top. The next letter I wrote was to Starfire.

_Dear Starfire,_

_ I will miss you so much. Don't blame yourself it was my fault joining the team. I'll miss our girl talks and your puddings. Which might I add have gotten much better, just stop adding your alien foods. And start using an Earth cookbook. I'll miss you dragging me to the mall too. Your the sister I never had, but always wanted. Again I'm sorry. Good-bye._

_Love Raven._

I finished writing Star's letter and let a single tear fall from my face. I started on Beastboys letter next.

_Dear Beastboy,_

_ I'll miss you Beastboy. You used to try and make me smile all the time. You snuck into my room to find more about me. And I would throw you against the wall for it. You were my little brother in more than one ways. I'm thankful to have met you. I'm sorry. Good-bye._

_Love Raven_

Two more tears slid down my cheek as I finished. I addressed then letter, then started to write Cyborgs and another tear slid down.

_Cyborg,_

_You will always be my older brother. I loved working on the T-car with you and liked to play video games with you too. Of course when no one else was around. You protected me in battle as well as faught for me. You and Robin were the first to trust me and for that I am intenally grateful. I did this to protect you and the world. Do not blame yourself, if you must blame someone blame me. For giving up. I love ya Cy I'll miss you so much when I'm gone. Good-bye._

_Love your little sis Raven._

I finished my older brothers letter with tears nearly flowing freely. I finally reached the one letter I was scared to write. Robin's.

_Robin,_

_You trusted me first along with Cyborg. I love you both for that. I wanted to tell you what I was planning last night. But I knew you would stop me. I'm sorry and I know you won't forgive me for killing myself. It's to save you, the titans, and the world. With me dying Trigon will be unable to come to Earth. I love you all. And this is painful for me to. I loved watching the sunset and training with you Robin. More specifically I love you. Take care of Star for me she'll need it. L__ove you. Good-bye._

_Love Raven _

My tears were flowing freely by now and I didn't even bother to stop them. I walked out of my room and gave each assigned letter to their owners underneath their doors. I put the one letter addressed to all of them on the kitchen table in the main room. I looked around the room one last time before going to the roof. I walked out onto the roof and looked all around me. I would miss the stars, the night, but most importantly my friends. I smiled sadly for a minute. I walked to the edge of the tower took one last look around me. Then I jumped. I landed in the water all I had to do now was drown.

* * *

><p><strong>Robins POV in his room.<strong>

I was still up after I talked to Raven. She was always trapped inside of me head. I love her, but I'm afraid of rejection. I know its crazy I can get any girl I want, but Raven isn't any girl. She's the perfect girl in my eyes. I heard the distant sound of soft cries. I sat up a little worried, I looked at my door and saw a piece of paper there. I walked over to it, opened it and then read it. The paper fell out of my hands while I was in shock. I knew three things.

1. Raven said she loved me. It made my heart soar.

2. She has been in pain. And it hurts me to read that.

3. She was going to kill herself. It killed me to read that.

I ran out of the room to the others rooms and told them to go to the main room, ASAP. They all came with sad faces.

"I guess you read Rae's letter to you all." I assumed. They all nodded their heads. I smiled sadly then noticed a piece of paper on the kitchen table. I took it and read it to all of them. We all had painfully sad faces on by now. "Ok team spread out and look for her."

"That won't be necessary Robin according to my calculations she's outside of the tower and in the water. Most likely drowning." Cyborg informed me. I told Beastboy to dive down and get her. I wasn't going to let her die, not after what I just found out. He came back a few minutes later with her body. We all looked at it and immediately felt upset. I cheched her pulse and noticed there was one, but it was very faint. I immediately started to do CPR. The others figured out what I was doing then suddenly Raven began coughing. She coughed up all the water inside her throat. I saw her open her eyes and look at me. I hugged her and the titans joined in on the hug.

"Why did you try to save me?" She asked us. "I deserve to die."

"Your our friend Rae and you don't Trigon does." I said smiling at her. I dismissed the other titans and they went back to bed. I stayed with Raven and layed down with her on the sofa. She was on top of me and I gave her a kiss on her forhead before telling her I loved her. We fell asleep with smiles on her faces. In the morning we heard the flash of a camera and saw Beastboys taking pictures of us. Raven and I exchanged looks before yelling "BEASTBOY!" And we chased him for the pictures. With two other titans laughing in our wake. Yeah life was going to go back to normal.

**The End**

* * *

><p>ok i did this in less that 2 hours. its kinda a drabble so REVIEW<p>

darkangel0427


End file.
